The electronic cigarette is a common electronic product simulating the cigarette. The battery rod, as a main structure component, plays an important role in a whole working effect of the electronic cigarette. With improved production and increasing usage requirements, higher requirements are set by people for the performance of the battery rod.
In a conventional electronic cigarette, a battery cartridge is provided outside main components of the battery rod, to protect the main components of the battery rod from being affected by external environment. Normally, the battery cartridge for the battery rod is made of a hard material such as copper, iron or steel; although basic requirements in structure assembling and usage of the electronic cigarette may be satisfied, the soft touch of a real cigarette may not be simulated with the hard material, thereby greatly affecting user experience. Furthermore, a connector, which is inserted at one end of the battery cartridge and is connected to an atomizer, is apt to fall off during a detachment from the atomizer.
Hence, currently, how to improve the hand feeling and usage experience of the electronic cigarette and how to avoid the problem that the connector is apt to fall off are important technical problems to be solved by those skilled in the art.